Avatar:Last Airbender in School
by TheRavenFlute
Summary: Oneshot. The Avatar gang goes to hogwarts, but which houses will they be sorted into - and why?


The chatter faded away as the first years hesitantly approached the Sorting Hat, many gazing up in amazement at the enchanted roof in front on them. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly at the front and everyone's eyes turned to her swiftly.

'You will come up and sit on this stool to be sorted when I call your name.' she announced.

'Appa, Aang'

Aang felt his stomach twist nervously as he heard his name called. Why did he have to be first? He shuffled up to the stool and sat down quickly. He could feel everyone's eyes studying him. The hat was placed on his head; it slipped down his forehead because it was slightly too big.

'_Well' a voice sounded by his ear, as if someone was talking right next to him.' You are interesting. Great magical skill I see, talents in all areas. But you have a peaceful and generous nature; you wouldn't use those powers for your own gain. Slytherin is ruled out then. Gryffindor? No, you avoid conflict and don't face your problems head on. I think you must learn to be brave; you are not naturally inclined that way. Definitely not Ravenclaw, No, no don't be upset, that's not a bad thing. Right then'_

'HUFFLEPUFF' the Hat roared.

Aang sighed in relief and walked quickly over to his table, where several people smiled and the boy with curly hair next to him shook his hand.

* * *

'Beifong, Toph'

Toph rolled her eyes as expectant silence fell. She was _blind_, how did these idiots expect her to get to the chair? McGonagall realised her mistake, and took Toph's arm and firmly but kindly led her to the rickety stool. Toph sat down, trying to ignore the whispers around the hall as students gradually realised her condition. She scowled as the hat was jammed on her head.

'_Ah I see. You are relatively simple. You are stubborn and fiercely independent, yet your handicap requires you to depend on people. Absolutely no tact, you would hate Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Ravenclaw would irritate you, you aren't one for playing with words, are you ? You would suit'_

'_GRYFFINDOR'._

A member of her new house, she presumed, came to the front and led her to a spare chair. People started to introduce themselves, and Toph's scowl started to fade.

* * *

'King, Azula'

Azula strode confidently to the front and settled on the stool like it was a throne. She knew exactly which house she was going to be in, unlike that idiot Zuko, who had fretted the entire way here. She would honour her family.

'_Well this isn't difficult. But are you choosing your house for your family or for yourself? You would do well in Ravenclaw with talent like yours. No? Shame, it will be'_

'SLYTHERIN'

Azula jumped off the stool and made her way to her new house. Stupid Hat, of course she wanted to be in Slytherin! In the corner of her eye she could see figures in bronze and blue moving about, and she felt a pang of longing. This was quickly ignored as she haughtily introduced herself to her housemates.

* * *

'King, Zuko'

Zuko traipsed up to the front, wearing a nonchalant expression that disguised his utter terror. He knew he couldn't be in Slytherin; he wasn't cold and calculating like them. But his father would be so disappointed; he always said Zuko was a useless child. Zuko screwed his eyes shut. Please, please.

'_Hmmm... Another King eh? You, though, are not as confident as your sister, are you? I sense conflict of choices. You are reasonably clever, but... No, not enough wit for Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff – absolutely not! Your temper rules that out quite quickly_._ You wouldn't fit in Slytherin, and you don't truly want to be there. You are brave, deep down'_

'GRYFFRINDOR'

Several pupils ogled at him as he made his way to the red and gold table, his family was known as a pureblood family that had all been in Slytherin. He sat down on the end of the bench and stared at the table. He dared to glance up and saw Azula's eyes burning into him accusingly.

* * *

'Nardi, Mai '

'_Well, you are emotionless for an 11 year old. Why do you pretend the world bores you? Ah family problems, I see. You are clever, and have the wit to fit into Ravenclaw, but there is a fiery bravery within you. No? You don't want to be in Gryffindor? Very well then'_

'RAVENCLAW'

Mai strolled calmly over to her table, and perched in the middle of a bench, her face emotionless like a china doll. She noticed Zuko arguing with the blind girl that was sorted before. She looked away and nodded to her neighbours.

* * *

'White, Katara'

Katara bounded up to the Hat and eagerly sat on the wooden stool. The hat was placed on her head, and she closed her eyes, hoping.

'_Yes, yes, you want to be in Gryffindor. But I detect ambition, a desire to better yourself that would stand you in good stead in Slytherin. – Well, that idea wasn't welcome I see. Then you should still do well in'_

'GRYFFINDOR'

Katara smiled, relieved, and proceeded to her new house, where she sat down and watched the next sorting carefully.

* * *

'White, Sokka'

Sokka ambled up and the hat was stationed jauntily on the back of his head. He spotted Katara smiling encouragingly at him from the Gryffindor table.

'_Choices, choices. A brilliant mind, I see. Not bad courage either and you like to plan ahead rather than charge in. Loyal to your family too. You want to be with your sister? I'm not sure, I think Ravenclaw would suit you; your strange wit would be appreciated there. Fine then, but I don't think your sister wants protecting…'_

'GRYFFINDOR'

Sokka took his place next to Katara, who started chatting excitedly to him, but he wasn't really listening. Would he really have been better in Ravenclaw? No, family came first. He couldn't protect mum but he would protect Katara.

* * *

All of the first years imagined what the next seven years would be like, though the future seemed so distant and murky. They were going to take exams, make and break friendships, and grow up into a different person. And no matter what their thoughts on their new House, whether it be anger, disappointment, happiness or relief, they each knew that their House was to be their family.

**Just the houses I thought the Avatar gang would be sorted into. Please tell me if you agree or disagree, and preferably why.I may continue this if there is any interest.**


End file.
